Shower Incident
by xImperfectlyX
Summary: You were in the change room getting ready to leave, but I had different plans in mind. HaoYoh Pure lemon, yaoi don't like don't read. For someone special. R&R.


The pool was quiet, and we were completely alone except for the old man that was relaxing in the hottub. You were in the change room getting ready to leave, but I had different plans in mind. I stared at the old man, I have been for about ten minutes now, and finally he glanced over at me, and I smiled. It wasn't a polite smile, it was a smile that said I'm thinking of you naked and there's nothing you can do about it. He stared awkwardly for a moment, then stood up and left, heading straight out the door. He didn't even bother to get dressed. Just left.

Finally, I smiled to myself, perfect. I could hear the shower running in the men's changeroom, where you were. I slipped out of the pool, and padded into the changeroom, trying to keep quiet so you don't hear me. The steam was thick it was hard to see, but as I rounded the corner to where the showers were, I could see you, and your perfect body. My mouth watered, and I resisted all urges to just run up and get right to it.

My mouth made contact with your shoulder, and you jumped, but my lips kept moving along your shoulder blade and onto your neck, and you melt into my arms that're wrapped around your waist. My nails gently scratch down your sides, and you shiver; a quiet moan escapes your lips. I can't help but smile in satisfaction, and I press myself closer to your perfect body.

I continue kissing and licking your neck and shoulders, and with the shower's hot water pouring on us I'm so turned on, and I bite down on your neck, hard. You jump and let out a small noise, that almost kills my nice little plan, almost.

Slowly, I begin to pull away from you, the kisses aren't coming are frequently, and you look back at me, biting down on your lower lip. I smirk, and lick your earlobe before pulling away completely and padding back into the pool area. I slip into the hottub across the room, and wait, the jets are blasting, the pressure just feels incredible. Finally you come out, almost unsure of yourself, because you know it is a public place, but I have absolutely no problem with that. You step into the hot tub, and I can tell that you want what I'm thinking about by the bulge in your shorts.

You sit down, your eyes never leaving mine. Your back is up against a jet as well, and I know your liking this game just as much as I am.

I crawl on top of you, and your pressing up against me hard. Slowly I rock back and forth, in a painfully slow rhythm that has you on the edge. My fingers lace within your hair, and I pull, not hard enough to hurt, just enough to let you know who's in charge. Then my fingers gently move down to your temple and down your cheek, tracing your jawline. You swallow. It's painfully slow, and you really want me to go into your shorts now and fuck you. But I don't, I keep it up, slowly tracing my thumb around your nipples, and I lean forward, taking one of them in my mouth. You gasp, and your hand has moved down to my crotch, rubbing it. But I pull away immediately, and you whimper.

"If you do that I'll fucking stop." I hiss, my mouth inches away from his, "Do you got that?" slowly you nod and I smile and kiss your clammy forehead, "Good boy." I whisper and go back to your nipple. You're too preoccupied with the thought of how fucking good it looks to be recieving this, that you don't even realize that my hand is in your shorts, you only notice when I touch you, hardly. A gentle brush, but it's enough to make you realize that there's something finally going on down there.

I grasp you, and my finger slowly circles the head, you close your eyes and tilt your head back.

"Do you want me to keep going?" I purred, you nodded. "What?" I asked, slowing down slightly, and you notice.

"Yes," you moan, and I smile, and push my lips against yours. You open your mouth and I waste no time sticking my tongue in your mouth. Your tongue is frantically pushing against my own, and I leave your shorts for only a moment, to help you up onto the ledge. I yank your shorts down then, and I grasp your quivering member. I'm damn aware of the fact that your eyes are on me, and I lick your shaft ever-so-slowly. Your hands are on my shoulders, and your nails slightly dig into my skin, and it feels fucking wonderful. My tongue goes over your head, and your nails are digging even deeper, I moan, and finally take you into my mouth.

My lips are in a tight ring around your cock, and I'm licking you up and down. Your cock is going deeper into my mouth now, and my hand is on your balls, feeling them, juggling them in my fingers. The other hand is on you, feeling you, every beautiful inch of your body. I'm kneeling in front of you, and you feel like such a fucking man right now as you watch me with your nails deep into my shoulder blades. Your moaning and gasping now, and I feel you tensing up, because you've finally reached your limit, and you cannot take it anymore. Right at that moment I choose to stop, and I simply stand up and leave. Heading for the dressing room.

This was one part of my game that I didn't see coming. Because one moment I was walking into the showers, starting up the water, and the next I was shoved up against the wall roughly with my hands restrained above my head with only one of your hands. I try to push you off but you refuse, pressing yourself closer.

"Get off." I order, my eyes narrow.

"Fuck you." You say hoarsley, and I can only stare in shock.

With your free hand you tug down my shorts and you force yourself inside of me. I gasp, and cry out, as you thrust inside of me. It feels so fucking good, and I can't keep up my act a minute longer. You keep thrusting, deeper and deeper, hitting the spot every time. I'm almost screaming in pleasure, slurring your name, swearing. My body is moving with yours, in a hypnotic rhythm, and my lips are on your neck once again, just like before. But this time I don't try and be gentle, I'm biting down, bruising your perfect skin, and your fucking loving it. Your gasping and moaning, and your gasps and moans get louder as I bite down.

It doesn't take long before you cum and I cum, and it drips down my leg, and I'm so fucking exhausted. But you simply wash off, stand, and leave. And I'm left standing here in shock.

End.

**A/N: Yeah uhmm.....this one is for someone pretty damn special. Please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
